Stay Young
by EscapetheLabyrinth
Summary: AH/AU. Our favorite characters when they were little, growing up together and being the best of friends. CANON PAIRINGS.
1. Meetings:

**Authors Note: AU, AH. This is just a little idea im toying with. Cutee? All kids are in 2****nd**** grade (8 years old) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

MEETINGS:

Alice/Jasper

A small little girl sat in the corner on the swings, no one around her, any one close enough gave her glares, which she ignored, her big blue eyes fixed on the sky above her. She wore little purple overalls, her black hair in two pigtails with little pink bows. She seemed to be murmuring to herself...or singing? The little blonde boy seemed drawn to the little girl, and watched as a group of girls began to make their way over to her. They were all at least a foot taller then her, all in tiny skirts and pink teeshirts with matching bows and their mommy's makeup on. "Hi freak." The first one said, taking a step towards the swing. The little black hair girl looked up at them in wonder, her tiny eyebrows scrunched together, her mouth set in a firm line. "My name is Alice." She said, her voice high and innocent. The girls tittered, forming a semicircle around Alice, who had now taken refuge by sucking her thumb. She looked down, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. "Aww look she's crying." Another one said, laughing. "Go away." Alice murmured against her thumb, trying to get off the swing. "Here I'll help you!" The same girl said, pushing little Alice to the ground, her head hitting the dirt ground with a thud. The girls skipped away laughing, and Alice began to cry harder, pulling her knees up to her chest and crying. Why did those girls have to be so mean? The blonde boy was now panicking, and ran over to Alice, kneeling beside her. Alice instinctively crawled into the little boy's lap, her nose pressed against his thigh as she cried. He was confused, but felt the right thing to do was stroke her hair and hug her close. They rocked back and forth for several minutes until Alice peeked up her black head up from his lap. "Alice." She whispered her name, seating more comfortable, so she was sitting herself on his leg. He gave her a small smile and touched her cheek. "Jasper."

Rosalie/Emmett

Emmett was superman, he just had to be. He wore his red cape to school, running around on the playground making a "swooshing" noise, while picking up the girls and placing them on the monkey bars so _he _could save them. He spotted his first innocent to be saved. She was really pretty with waist length blonde hair and violet colored eyes. She wore a little red dress with black spots and little buckled shoes. She was leaning over a bucket in the sandbox, her knees dirty and her hands stuck in the sand. Emmett began to run over to her, "I'LL SAVE YOU PRINCESS OF THE SANDBOX!" He screamed, grabbing her by her waist and swinging her over his shoulder. The girl began to scream, "Get off me!" as she pounded against his back. "No need to scream ma'am!" He informed her. "You are in safe hands now." He said proudly, setting her on top of the monkey bars. "Now I gotta save you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, pretending to fight off evil as he made his way to the back up the ladder to the bars. The girl was bored, and she decided that this game was silly, and that this boy was just so stupid. "I'm leaving." She informed him, jumping off the bars with ease and walking away. "Wait!" Emmett pleaded. "What's your name?" The beautiful blonde turned around, wicked amusement in her eyes. "Rosalie Hale." Rosalie Hale. Yup. She's definitely WonderWoman.

Edward/Bella.

Edward Cullen stood at the corner of the playground, rocking back and forth on his converse sneakered heels watching his 2nd grade classmates run around him in a haze. It was times like these where he was jealous of his best friends, Emmett and Jasper, who on their second day of school had already made groups of friends, where Edward on the other hand, had made none. He had noticed one girl, who seemed just as alone as him, sitting alone in the grass on the other side of the hill, a curtain of brown wavy hair covering her face as she bent over a book. Edward sighed. She was pretty, though he had never seen her face. She was wearing a blue shirt with a daisy on the front, and a pair of jeans with plain black converse. She seemed quiet. Of course, he knew her name. All of the boys did. Her name was Isabella Swan and she was the chief's daughter, get near her and her daddy will make you sorry. Edward watched as Mikey, Tyler, and Eric walked over to her, all crouching down and smiling at her. Edward, interested, began to walk closer to listen. "Hey Bella." Mikey smiled, "Whatcha reading?" "Harry Potter." Bella said in her soft voice. "Woah, Bella, that's like a zillion pages." Tyler said in awe. She smiled a little, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink. "No it's not." "Well," Mikey said, getting closer and grabbing her arm. "Potter is stupid compared to me. _I'm _a _real_ wizard." He bragged, trying to make Bella like him more. "No you're not." She said, voice firm and hard. "Yes I am, stupid." He said, rolling his eyes. Bella felt hurt, no one calls her stupid. Daddy said stupid wasn't a nice word. Edward, still watching the events happening, was angry. No one was to talk to _his_ Bella that way. "She's not stupid!" Edward seethed, standing above Mikey, glaring. "Whatever, Eddie." He said, rolling his eyes and walking away, his friends on his heels. "I think his scar is cool." Edward whispered, sitting himself comfortably next to Bella. She turned to him and smiled. "Friends?" She asked quietly, sticking out her hand. Edward beamed. Friends.


	2. Carnival Fun

**A/N Heyy! Chapter 2! So basically all the couples are at a Carnival:]Enjoy!**

**Disclaimed: I OWN NOTHING.**

Emmett/Rosalie-11

"Come _on_, Rosie." Emmett whined, dragging his best friend by the hand from one rollercoaster to another. "No, Emmett." Rosalie Hale said firmly, stomping her foot into the ground to plant her place in it. "I'm _bored_ of roller coasters, Emmie." The blonde girl began to look around, trying to find something more productive to keep her best friend's small ADD brain occupied. Then she saw it. In the corner by the cotton candy stood a man in a giant bear suit handing out flyers and taking pictures. His costume was so cute! Rosalie decided she _had_ to take a picture with him. "EMMETT! OMYGOSH EMMETT! WE HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH THAT BEAR." She squealed, running ahead, not waiting for her friend's response. Emmett took one look at the bear and paled. Ever since he was little, he had a fear of bears, even if he was often compared to one. He stuttered incoherently as he walked forward, trying not to meet the bear's scary gaze. "TAKE A PICTURE." Rosalie commanded as she threw the camera at him, and if it not for his reflexes, he would have dropped it in fear. He brought the camera to his eye, "One..two.." The bear cut him off, "SMILE!" It boomed. That was it. Emmett screamed, throwing the camera to the groud and running away. Rosalie sighed, he was a baby.

Alice/Jasper-9

It was the night of the carnival, and Jasper and Alice roamed around hand and hand, Alice's street light eyes wide on the many sites around her. **(A/N haha guess where I got that statement from. If you guess correctly, you shall get mentioned in my next chapter :]) **They had yet to go on a ride, but Jasper wasn't bored. He was perfectly content studying Alice as she took in her surroundings. He loved the way her eyes lit up, and how her mouth would curve into an "O". "JAZZY!" She randomly screeched, falling to her knees and clutching her stomach. "Ow." She moaned, swaying back and forth. "Alice? ALICE?!?" Jasper screamed, throwing himself down next to her and shaking her violently. "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!" He cried again and again. "Somebody call 911! Please! My friend needs help!" He pleaded to the crowd that began to form, satisfied when he saw 4 different phones flip open at once. "Jasper." Alice cried, tears streaming down her face, "." Jasper was now crying to, rocking his best friend back and forth to fast for comfort. "I know, Ali. It wont hurt for long." Just then, she ripped herself from Jasper's grip and vomited across the ground, moaning again. "Ali." Jasper whispered again, picking up her small frame in his arms and running away from everyone who had formed a circle around them. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" "THE AMUBULENCE IS THAT WAY!" "STAY HERE!" People screamed at him as he ran, but he didn't care, he just needed his Alice to be okay. He could see the red flashing lights coming up ahead, and he ran faster even though his muscles screamed in protest. "Woah, son. Calm down, lay her here." A medical official instructed him as he threw open the door of the car. He gently placed Alice on the ground, and the doctors sprang into action. They examined her, and then picked her up, setting her on the gurdy and wheeling her away. "WAIT!" Jasper suddenly realized what was happening. "Can I come too?" He asked one of the doctors who stayed behind with him. "I'm afraid not." He sighed. Jasper felt anger bubble in his veins. He _had _to be with her. "But-" "Jasper." The doctor said more sternly. "Your friend, Alice is fine. She has Peritonitis, which is a complication of her appendix. Her appendix exploded and she was merely feeling the abdominal pain from it. **(A/N this actually happened to my friend a few years ago)** She will be fine, but she has to get the remains of her appendix removed as soon as possible." Jasper sighed, Alice was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

Bella/Edward-10

"No, Edward." Bella pouted, planting her heels in the ground to prevent her best friend, Edward from dragging her any further. "Roller coasters are fun, Bella." He rolled his eyes, Bella was so stubborn sometimes. "FINE, BUT IF I DIE, IT'S ON YOUR HEAD." Edward chuckled, "Deal." They got in line, and Bella was shaking the entire time. Concerned for her health, Edward hugged her close, rocking her back and forth. "Its just for fun, Bella." When they got to the front of the line, Bella was considering running away, but she then realized that would give Edward bragging rights for a month, so she stayed. They got into the front cart, and Edward took Bella's small hand into his, trying to reassure her as much as he could. They gained speed up the hill, and she was officially panicking. "Did I mention I hate you Edward?" "Only about a thousand times, Bella." "Well, I really do I mean what kind of best friend would put someone through this he-AHHHHHHHHHH." They began to fall down the hill, cutting off Bella's rant completely. She screamed the entire time, every twist and turn more agonizing then the one before. Edward was having the time of his life, throwing his hands in the air and laughing, his tousled bronze hair blowing in the wind behind him. Bella hated it. ..much. How did she ever let her best friend talk her into this!?!!? The ride slowed down, but Bella's stomach was still in her throat. "Did I mention I hate you?" She turned to Edward, glaring at him menacingly. "Yes, Bella." He murmured back at her, grabbing her hand and walking away, his head held low in shame.

**Like it? Hate it? I don't blame you.**

**Review please:]**

**-Escape.**


End file.
